Patch 6
Patch 6. Ratings, Menu, Survival Co-Op Main changes: * Added Co-Op Survival game mode * Ranked 1v1 game mode * Redesigned Main Menu * Chat names of players are displayed * Players leaving match at the start will not be able to search for a new team match until 10-15 minutes after leaving * The mouse cursor has several appearance * You can switch the color mode of the factions * Added unique sound and damage notification when ally is attacked * Added unique notification for when a player runs out of a resource * You can disable vertical sync * Aerostat renamed Balloon Balance General: * Animals now have a limited pursuit range * Unfinished buildings have armor 1/4th armor of completely constructed buildings * Wonder of the World victory timer increased from 20 to 25 minutes * Easy survival difficulty now has been made even easier * The number of "building materials" at the beginning of the game increased from 100 to 150 * Transition to the Bronze Age: requires a minimum of 20 workers, and research time has now been increased from 60 to 90 seconds. * Transition to the Iron Age: requires a minimum of 30 workers, with research time increased from 90 to 120 seconds. * Transition to the Early Middle Ages: requires a minimum of 40 workers, with research time increased from 120 to 150 seconds. * Transition to the Late Middle Ages: requires a minimum of 50 workers Stone Age: * Worker: berry collection speed increased from 0.8 to 0.9, wood collection speed increased from 0.6 to 0.7, and fishing speed increased from 1.5 to 1.7 * Bulwark: health increased from 150 to 200 * Slinger: damage for buildings reduced from 8 to 5 * Maceman: attack now has an area of affect, with overall damage reduced from 12 to 11, and attack speed reduced from 2 to 2.5 sec. * Leather shoes: cost increased from 150 to 200 food * Temple: Construction prequisite increased from 2 to 4 huts Early Europe: * Worker: berry picking rate increased from 1.0 to 1.1, farming rate increased from 0.7 to 0.8, wood collection rate increased from 0.8 to 0.9, stone collection rate increased from 0.8 to 0.9 * Legionary: Training time reduced from 60 to 50 seconds. Early Asia: * Worker: berry collection speed increased from 0.8 to 0.9, wood collection speed increased from 0.7 to 0.8 Western Europe: * Workshop: cost reduced from 300 to 250 metal * Onager: increased line of sight * Cannon: cost reduced from 400 to 300 metal * Bombardier Ship: attack speed reduced from 10 to 12 seconds, movement speed increased from 45 to 40 Eastern Europe: * Workshop: cost reduced from 300 to 150 metal * Catapult: increased line of sight * Ram: damage increased from 50 to 80, maximum armor increased from 4 to 5, training time decreased from 180 to 150 sec. * Cannon: cost reduced from 400 to 350 metal, training time reduced from 180 to 150 sec. * Bombardier Ship: attack speed reduced from 10 to 12 seconds, movement speed reduced from 45 to 40 West Asia: * Melting house: cost reduced from 700 to 500 metal, and from 700 to 600 building materials * Cannon: cost reduced from 600 to 450 metal, training time reduced from 180 to 100 seconds. * Sipahk: now attacks twice, attack speed reduced from 1.2 to 1.5 sec * Mamluk: now attacks twice, attack speed reduced from 1.2 to 1.5 sec * Ram Elephant: building damage increased from 50 to 80 East Asia: * Springald: damage increased from 40 to 60 * Hand Cannon: cost reduced from 500 to 400 building materials * Horse Archer: Can now attack while moving. * Warship: damage increased from 15 to 17, damage to buildings reduced to 7, attack speed reduced from 2 to 4 seconds. Abstract country: * Dreadnought added * Aerostat added * Balloon: can be upgraded to a Aerostat * Machine gunner: projectile dispersion decreased from 25% to 20%, line of sight increased, attack range increased * Machine gun Tower: attack range increased from 170 to 190, now can be improved to Aerostat * Motorcycle: attack range reduced from 180 to 150, damage increased from 20 to 22, attack speed increased from 3 to 2 seconds * Soldier: movement speed increased from 50 to 55 * Submachine gunner: movement speed increased from 50 to 55 * Grenade launcher: movement speed increased from 45 to 50 * Howitzer: damage reduced from 250 to 220 * Squadron cannon: damage increased from 180 to 250, and increased line of sight * Anti-tank hedgehog: armor increased from 150 to 200 * APC: damage increased from 30 to 35